Uma Batalha de Divas
by Lucy.diclonius e Mr. Gemini
Summary: Shun vai ateh a casa de peixes tirar satisfação pelo estojo de makiagem roubado, o que será que vai acontecer...tah muito zuado, vale a pena ler!eh a nossa primeira fic!Deem uma chance e naum se eskeçam das reviews!


**Hola pessoas, aki eh a Lucy.diclonius, eu e o Mr Gemini fizemos essa fic por msn, eh a nossa primeira fic, tah muuuuuuuuuuiiiiiito zuada.**

**Obs: O SHUN EH O NOSSO CAVALEIRO MAIX QUERIDO, PORTANTO, NAUM NOS MATEM!!!!**

**as pares que eu escrevi estaum em _italico _as do Mr Gemini estaum normal  
**

* * *

_Hey sua vadia, quem mandou entrar na minha casa? -diz de costas, passando o batom e olhando o Shun pelo espelho._

-E Quem Mandou você Roubar Minha Maquiagem, Sua Biiba?-Diz shun com cara de irritado

_Bibaaa, Sua makiagem? que makiagem? -diz escondendo o estojinhu atrás das costas e fazendo cara de inocente._

Hou Hou Hou, NÃO SE FAÇA DE INOCENTE BENHÊÊÊ!!!!

e Shun sai andando em direção a Afrodite

_keridah, iskeceu que sou eu kem manda aki? Você está na MINHA casa, por issu se controla!!! -diz dando alguns passos para tras e apontando o dedo pro Shun com cara de brava_

-Sua casa, Hou Hou Hou mas que eu lembre foi eu que te derrotei então eh NOSSAA CASA...

-e as correntes de Shun ficam exitadas

_- Ai ai, tire essas coisas geladas de perto de mim se não eu vou ter um ATP(ataque de pelanca) -diz dando pulinhus e balançando as mãos_

As correntes de Shun começam a Endurecer e ir em direção a Frô...quer dizer Afrodite

_- não, nem pense -diz ele atirando uma rosa- você é uma biba muito mal educada, agora morraaaaaaaaa_

Afrodite de repente sente um vento fresco nas suas costas,

- CORRENTE NEBULOSAAAAAAAAA

_- ai , esse cosmo pink invejável de novo , Rosas Diabólicas -diz defendendo-se da corrente e atirando várias rosas- a minha beleza jamais será superada por um Cavaleiro de Bronze como _

_VOCÊ!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -risada escandalosa-_

-CRESÇA OH GRANDE COSMO- geme...quer dizer fala Shun.

E uma simples corrente de ar PINK produzida por seu cosmo torna-se uma ventania fora do comum

_- Oh não, nunca senti tanta frescura num cosmo só - diz tentando se proteger do vento- oh vai acabar com meu belo rosto, vou ter que fazer a minha makiagem perfect de novo -olhar mortal para Shun- Maldito cavaleiro de Bronze, como ousa ser mais fresco do que -pergunta indignado_

Houuuuuuuo Houuu Hou-Shun se Deliciando em ver a fúria de Afrodite- você que Ousou em tentar ser mais belo do que eu, houhou houuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

_Tentar tentar eh o escambal, SOU muito mais bela que -Shun fica cercado por rosas e começa a ficar confuso com o odor delas- minhas rosas vão faze-lo perder a consciência e mata-lo aos poucos - diz colocando a mão na boca e começando a rir descontroladamente- _

-Shun derrepente toma uma decisão inusitada-Queime Cosmo Queime E Aumente Toda A Minha Frescura Nesse Bela Corrente de Ar Pinkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk-Shun se esforçando Para "Queimar" Todo O seu Cosmo com Afrodite-

_- Oh não eles esta tentando queimar, mas como pode fazer isso sozinho , posso conseguir ajuda -diz refletindo sobre a decisão de Shun- Mascara da Morte queridinhu, vem aki presiso QUEIMAR -do nada aparece o MDM- o que vai fazer agora mor, tenhu um bofe forte pra mi ajudar -afrodite delira- HAHAHAHAHA_

Shun Do nada olha para o cêu com uma cara pensativa!-Bom ja que eh assim Gêmeos vem aki Gostosão-E um "buraco" se abre no cêu e de la sai Saga o cavaleiro de Gêmeos-Bom Frodite esse aki Vale por 2, Né? -Shun que sua face antes parecia preocupada, abre com um sorriso estonteante-.

_Oh -afrodite com cara de frustrada- como ousa, sua vadia- maix só preciso de maix um para fazer o Athena Frescurachion -fica pensativa- oh e agora quem será o cavaleiro de ouro que poderá mi denfender_

_- Eu -surge Milo que acabara de fazer um super buraco na parede com sua super unha vermelha._

_- o que fará agora, além de BREGA esta em desvantagem -frô delira_

Oh! quem disse -Shun tira do seu bolso(?) um celular e começa a discar- Alôoo, eh da casa de Aquário? o Camus está?

-Está sim espere um poukinhu...

-Calma Aewwwwwww...Hyoguinhaaaaaaaaaaaa O que você esta fazendo ai?

-Eu...é...Bem...Vim dar um apoio moral ao meu mestre neh...

-O Bichaa...Apois Moral você so Da pra mim heinnnnn... SE NÃO EU RODO A BAIANA Hein...Bom...

-Sim Sim Sim... Calma aew Shunzinhu vou chamar o mestre

-1min depois-

-Sim...

-O Camusssss, Bom...Eu vou precisar de uma forcinha Sua!!!...

-Mas que tipow de forcinha Hein?

-Ai Bemm. Vem aki na casa de Peixes daí ti explico...

-Shun desliga O celular-

- Calma aew Frodite que O Camus Kridinhu ja vem, enquanto issu vou fazer a unha...

_Entaum vou fazer uma massagem e hidratação nos cabelos -do nada surge uma cama dois massagistas e um cabelereiro, que começam o serviço..._

_...3 horas depois..._

_Agora sim estou linda o suficiente para ultilizar o ATHENA FRESCURACHION, meninos posição -estala os dedos._

_mas Frôdite quem vai no meio -pergunta MDM_

_no meio sou EU , lógiku, bobinhu -diz dando um risada_

_afrodite fica de pé ao meio e MDM o agarra pela cintura do lado direito e Milo pelo lado esquerdo_

_- ai ai que quentinhu,-delira- vai encarar Andromeda HAHAHAHAHA _

-Camus chega todo suado-Shun: KEridinhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, pq se atraso tanto?

-Era que eu... Euu... O que te importa...

-Bom vem logo fazer a posição do Athena Frescurachionnnnn...

-Sim, Mozinhu

-Hou Hou Hou... i agora A-FRO-DI-TE,será que você ganha? Com esses Bofes do Meu lado vai ser dificiUUUu...

-Shun leva um dedo para a boca e ri descartadamente-

_Oh sim Andromeda, agora você vai morrer_

_ATHENA FRESCURA... -do nada o cel do frô começa a vribrar-_

_opa, opa vibrô -diz tirando celular não sei de onde- Alou, isso é ela mesma, não nao não tou fazendo nada de importante não,-diz elaops ele balançndo os braços- o que LIQUIDAÇÃO agora, 50 de desconto, - cara de surpresa- ja tou indo pra i -diz saindo da posição e assoviando _

Issu vai msm, pq a minha diversão Começa agora-Shun Faz um gesto para os cavaleiros, e os convida para se deitar com ele na cama- Ai que delicia Todos os + gostosos cavaleiros bem do meu lado, Hou Hou HOu...

-E um MEXI-MEXI acontece na cama de Afrodite, sons estranhos são reproduzidos como:Ai, Que gostoso...Vai fundoooooo, Nossa, Aiiiiiiiii que coisa Groossaaaaaaaaaaaa...-

_-Naum acredito eskeci meu cartão de crédito, como uma mulher pode viver sem o seu cartão? -se pergntava Afrodite mandando o taxi fazer a volta..._**  
**

* * *

**O que será que o Frô vai fazer quando encontrar o Shun???**

**ESSA HISTÓRIA MERECE CONTINUAÇÃO???**

**DEIXEM REVIEW, SE NAUM HA REVIEW, NAUM HA HITÓRIA!!!!!!!!!**

**bjokas...  
**


End file.
